Turning The Paige
by TheJerichoholic
Summary: One night after Monday Night Raw, AJ Lee and The Shield all decide to hang out at a local bar. However, when Seth separates himself from the group, he meets Paige, a young woman with a troubled life. Can Seth put back together her broken life and possibly become her something more? A/U.
1. Fate or Fluke?

**A/N: **Hello again! So, I've been meaning to write a Paige/Rollins story, so here it is! However, I'd just like to make a quick note before I get right into this. For those of you who read my other story, Opposites Attract, don't worry, I'll keep this and that one updated on the regular. Also, I should have a few more chapters done in advance for this story, which I will post within a few days of each other. With that being said, let's get into this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**April 14th, 2014 - During Monday Night Raw - Birmingham, Alabama**_

"Seth! Come on, man! I want to get a few drinks after the show!" Dean Ambrose said, as he walked side by side with his fellow Shield member, Seth Rollins.

"Dean, I apologize, but I'm not a big drinker like you are!" Seth replied, as he readjusted the black glove on his right hand. Seth and Dean then kept walking until they approached the final member of their faction, Roman Reigns.

"What's going on, guys?" Roman said while seeing his two best friends step up to him, the trio all dressed in their signature gear.

"Dean here wants to get a few drinks after the show." Seth slapped Dean on the chest as he spoke. "Dean, won't AJ castrate you if she finds out you're doing this stuff?" Seth brought up Dean's girlfriend and current Divas Champion, AJ Lee.

"AJ's fine with me casually drinking, she just doesn't do it herself." Dean retaliated. "Hey, at least I have a girl." Dean went even further to taunt Seth, and inadvertently Roman, about being the only Shield member to have a girlfriend.

"For the last time Dean, I'm not looking for a girl right now. I'm trying to focus on my career, focus on the Shield, which you seem to be forgetting is that we're the thing that puts food on the table for you!" Seth lost his cool for a second, but regained himself about taking a few breaths.

"God damn, would you two stop?" Roman smiled, flabbergasted as to how Dean and Seth were acting to each other. "I'd be down for a few drinks later on."

"You see, Seth?" Dean uttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh… fine, we'll get on the bus after the show and we'll get some drinks." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Dean threw his arms up in relief of Seth's arrangement.

"You gonna bring AJ along, Dean?" Roman glanced up from taping up his hands to ask his question.

"Sure. I mean, she doesn't have to drink, but…"

"She can stop you from drinking yourself into the fucking ground?" Seth chuckled.

"Pretty much." Dean had to agree with Seth on that point. Dean knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from drinking himself to near death if AJ wasn't by his side.

"Guys, you have five minutes." One of the WWE's production workers peeked around the corner to let the Shield know when they were going on.

"You guys ready?" Seth asked Roman and Dean.

"Always, my brother." Dean replied, fixing his United States Championship that was clipped around his waist.

"Let's do this." Roman nodded his head, and pushed the black curtain that hung in front of him aside.

* * *

_**April 14th, 2014 - After the Show - Birmingham, Alabama**_

The Shield and AJ Lee all boarded the Shield's bus after the show, while they were being watched by a crowd of fans, as they took pictures and whatnot. The Shield were pretty beaten up by the returning faction of Evolution to close out RAW, while AJ had a pretty easy night, squashing Total Divas Cast Member Eva Marie in less than three minutes.

"Seth, why did you agree to this?" AJ shook her head, as she sat in Dean's lap. The bus started to head down the road ahead, the destination; a local Birmingham bar.

"Because if I didn't, I'd be getting bitched at right about now." Seth smirked.

"You couldn't have taken one for the team?" AJ asked.

"AJ, you should know, I've taken quite a few for the team." Seth muttered. "You guys remember the time I ran nearly a mile to a rental car station when this bus broke down?" Seth scanned his eyes around the bus, now silently praying he didn't jinx himself.

"That's because you're the fastest one out of all of us." Dean said, his arms locked around AJ's waist.

"You mean the best in shape." Seth shot back, extracting laughs from Roman and Dean. "You laugh. But ask all those girls screaming in the stands for us, ask them, and I guarantee you, they'll all say I have the best body." Seth went on in confidence.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, metalhead." Roman said while he scanned his eyes through the fridge on the bus.

"How about you three stop fighting and be civilized until we get to the bar?" AJ suggested, in which all three members of the Shield nodded their heads in unison.

The bus parked out in front of the bar, allowing the four WWE superstars to exit the bus. AJ and The Shield walked into the bar, and shared a collective sigh of relief, as it seemed to be that the few people that were in the bar didn't know who they were. Dean got everyone but AJ a drink, seeing as how AJ doesn't drink, and walked to the table. Roman and AJ joined Dean, but Seth did not.

"Seth, what's up?' Dean asked, genuinely concerned.

"I think I just need a minute to clear my head. I'm gonna take a seat by the bar, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Seth took a deep breath, and walked away from his friends. Seth found a seat the bar, and looked to his left and right side. Seth saw nothing on his left side, but on his right, he saw a pale woman, dressed in a black jacket, have a sip of her drink. The woman looked over, and saw Seth, her eyes lighting up when she saw him.

"Hey." Seth greeted the woman. The pale woman continued to look at Seth, not making a sound. With a chuckle, Seth went on, "I assume you know who I am."

"Yeah…. you're Seth Rollins." The woman spoke with a Norwich accent, which Seth didn't expect.

"Yep. Now, if you could keep that on the DL, I'd appreciate it." Seth asked for the woman to keep Seth's presence quiet.

"Gotcha." The woman nodded her head.

"Well… since you know my name, I'd like to know yours." Seth glanced at the woman who sat next to him.

The woman smirked, took another sip of her drink, and spoke "My name is Paige."

Seth nodded his head, and sighed "Nice to meet you, Paige."

"You alright?" Paige heard Seth's sigh, and was a bit worried. Paige, secretly, was a huge wrestling fan. In fact, she wanted to become a wrestler, but her personal life was holding her back. _Is this really happening? Am I sitting next to Seth Rollins, one of the hottest WWE superstars of all time?_ Paige asked herself while she continued to scan her mischevious eyes up and down Seth's frame.

"Yeah, just… I'll be honest, I don't want to be here. I got coaxed here by a few of my friends, hell, I'm not even a big drinker. I mean, I drink on occasion, but not all that much." Seth explained his sorrow to Paige.

"Yeah. I'm the same way. I'm not a drinker either, I just… needed one to clear my head." Paige admitted. Seth turned his head to fully look at Paige, and noticed that, under her leather jacket, she was only wearing a white t-shirt, and from the looks of things, no bra. This caused Seth to become a bit confused.

"Hey, Paige. I hope you don't mind me asking, but… what do you do for work?" Seth questioned.

Paige seemed a bit reluctant to talk, but she answered Seth, "I'm... I'm a slapper." Seth looked up at the ceiling, still confused as to what a "slapper" is.

"Uhm… Paige, I don't… I don't know what a slapper is." Seth declared. Seth thought he might've said something wrong when he heard Paige take a huge breath. This was actually because Paige was trying her hardest not to tear up.

"I'm uh…. I'm a prostitute." Paige bluntly spoke. Paige's expression quickly took a turn for the worse, but she still refused to shed a tear. Seth wanted to reach out and comfort Paige, but he knew that probably wouldn't be the right thing to do, considering they had just met.

"I, um, I assume you really don't have any other choice, huh?" Seth softly asked, making an effort to not upset Paige any further. Paige nodded her head, and scrunched up her lips, knowing she couldn't hold in her tears for much longer. "Paige, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." Paige wiped her eyes, as they were stinging from the overflowing of her emotions.

"Seth! We gotta get moving, man!" Dean shouted, as he, AJ and Roman were leaving the bar.

"Give me a few minutes, OK?!" Seth shouted back.

"Alright, I'll give you ten minutes, but that's it!"

"That's all I need!" Seth then fully turned his attention back to Paige, who was starting to cry. _Seth, you're nice guy side needs to kick in and think of something here… wait, I got it! _Seth thought to himself, before speaking "Paige, do you have all of your stuff with you?" Paige's eyes widen, as she fully didn't understand what Seth meant.

"Wha… what?" Paige sniffled.

"Do you have all of your important valuables with you?" Seth reiterated his question in more simpler terms.

"Well, all… all I really need and want is my phone, and it's in my pocket here, so… yeah, I do have all of my stuff with me." Paige answered Seth's question. Paige's stomach started to twist, her mind now realizing what Seth is probably going to do. Seth stood up, began to walk away, but stopped and turned around to see Paige, still sitting where she first was.

"Come on, Paige." Seth waved Paige along.

"What?" Paige was still confused, although she had an idea as to what was going on.

"I want you to come with me and my friends." There it was. Paige's theory was indeed correct, the only thing that felt off to her is that, for a split moment, she thought this was some sort of sick joke. But she saw the look on Seth's face, and saw that he was being legit.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Paige wondered. Seth jogged back over to her, and kneeled down to get within her eyesight.

"Because… I can tell you're not leading the life you want to lead. And I want to help you get your life back together. Now come on." Seth smiled while speaking, knowing he was doing a good thing.

"Who… who are your friends?" Paige kept asking Seth questions, but he didn't mind.

"The rest of the Shield and AJ Lee. Don't worry, they won't bite." Seth joked about a little, making Paige chuckle. "So will you come with us?" Paige looked around for a bit, but eventually nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Paige stood up, took a few breaths, and followed Seth to the bus. Paige could tell as she was approaching the doors to the bus that it was very high-end. Paige stepped up the first bus step, and felt not only a cool rush of air from the AC, but she felt her stomach being twisted in ways she didn't think were possible. Seth saw Paige, pretty much frozen in fear, and turned around to bend down to her.

"Hey. You'll be fine. I'll back you up, OK?" Seth whispered to Paige, his deep whisper giving Paige chills. Paige nodded her head, and followed Seth up the steps. Paige looked on as she saw Dean, AJ and Roman stare at her. "Guys, this is Paige. I met her at the bar." Paige waved at the trio of superstars that stood in front of her. _This is surreal. I've seen these people on TV, I'm envisioned meeting them… and now I am. _Paige's mind raced along.

"Hi Paige!" AJ excitedly piped up. AJ was always looking forward to meeting new people, and this was no exception.

"Hey." Roman nodded his head. All Dean did was give Paige a rather weird stare, but he didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you all. You guys don't mind if I use the bathroom, do you?" Paige inquired, her eyes red from the bit of crying she was doing.

"Not at all." AJ informed Paige, who smiled, and made her way to the bathroom in the back of the bus.

"OK, what the hell, man?" Dean turned back to Seth, who was caught completely off guard.

"What?" Seth asked, having no clue what is going on.

"You just bring a strange girl onto our bus?!" Dean shouted.

"She's not strange!" Seth responded rather loudly.

"Oh yeah? So tell us… what do you know about her?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I know that's she's British, I know that she's a wrestling fan because she knew who I was immediately, and I also know that… she's… she's a prostitute." Seth hated saying that last part, but he felt that he had to.

"Oh… I see now… you're trying to get a little action, huh?" Ambrose slyly smiled.

"Fuck you." Seth shot back, which set Dean back a bit, at about how defensive Seth had gotten in that moment. "I'm not trying to get any, I'm trying to help someone put back their fucking life, Dean. She doesn't want to be in that position, and god only knows why the hell she is, so I'm being a good human being and I'm helping her."

Dean, AJ and Roman silently looked around the room, as Seth stood there, attempting to cool down. "Alright. I'm fine. But, I'm gonna say this only once. If all you're going to do is make fun of me trying to save someone's life, then don't bother talking to me at all. We good?"

"Seth, no one would ever make fun of you for what you're trying to do here. I personally respect it, and I'll do anything I can to help." AJ expressed.

"Thank you, AJ. I'm sure Paige will appreciate you trying to help her out." Seth thanked AJ just as Paige came out of the bathroom.

"Well, I'm done for the night, so AJ and I are gonna head to bed." Dean said, with a bit of a sketchy tone.

"It was nice to meet you Paige!" AJ smiled once more, the look on her face showing that she was being genuine.

"It was nice meeting you too, AJ." Paige replied, a smile also coming across her face. AJ grabbed Dean by the hand and dragged him to the back of the bus. Usually, AJ and Dean would take the bed in the back up, and Seth and Roman would take the two spare bunks. AJ closed and locked the door behind her.

"I'm gonna pass out too. Night guys." Roman rubbed his eyes.

"Night, Roman." Seth replied, as Roman went over to his bunk, and crawled into bed, leaving Paige and Seth, all alone. Seth and Paige stood around for a second, with Seth being the one to break the silence.

"Um… Paige… do you, uh… do you want to take my bunk for the night?" Seth asked.

"Oh no. I couldn't do that. I can just sleep on the couch." Paige answered.

"No… I insist. Take my bunk for the night, I can sleep on the couch. I've done it before, I can do it again."

"But, I mean…"

"No buts, OK? Take my bunk for the night." Seth persistently told Paige.

"OK… Seth, thank you for everything you've done for me here tonight." Paige gratefully thanked Seth, who smiled and waved it off.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Paige nodded her head, and suddenly, threw herself into Seth's chest for a hug. Paige couldn't help herself, her body just took over and flung herself at Seth, who shockingly didn't mind, and in fact, hugged Paige back. Paige stepped out of Seth's arms, and walked over to his rather spacious bunk. _Maybe, my life is turning around _is what Paige thought as she curled up in the bunk, drifting off to sleep soon thereafter.


	2. Getting To Know Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**April 15th, 2013 - Heading towards Smackdown tapings **_

Seth awoke early on in the morning, so early that he looked around, and initially didn't see anyone awake. Seth sat up, rubbed his eyes, and his eyes were attracted to a light in the corner of his eye. Seth looked over, and saw Paige, on her phone, texting from the looks of things. Seth shook his head, got to his feet, and approached Paige.

"Good morning." Seth greeted Paige.

"Morning." Paige said back, not taking her eyes off her phone. When Paige was done with whatever she was doing, she turned her phone off, and put it to her side.

"How'd you sleep?" Seth questioned.

"Not great. I mean, don't get me wrong, this is comfortable, just… I don't know… bad dreams, I guess." Paige's eyes aimlessly glanced down at the floor.

"You wanna talk about it?" Seth asked Paige, who was a bit hesitant but replied.

"Nah…."

"Come on, Paige. Talk to me. " Seth pleaded with her. Paige sighed, got up, and walked over to the couch, and patted down on the seat next to her, reserving it for Seth. Seth stepped over to Paige, and took a seat next to her.

"I overheard your conversation with Dean last night, and I… I think it's best if I leave before I cause any trouble." Paige admitted.

"Paige, don't worry. Dean is like that sometimes, he gets under my skin." Seth explained his friendship with Dean.

"Yeah, but he also gave me these… unsettling looks." Paige noticed.

"OK, I'll admit. Dean doesn't like my decision to bring you on the bus." Seth said, noticing Paige was starting to look a bit depressed. "But, AJ likes my decision. In fact, she even said she'd be willing to help you out if you ever needed it." Paige started to smile, knowing that AJ Lee, a woman she dreamed of meeting, now was willing to help her out. "Roman… he hasn't said much on the matter, but I'm sure he'll help." Paige nodded her head. Paige rubbed her eyes, waking herself up a bit, before she raised her head and looked Seth dead in the eyes.

"Seth, words can't describe how thankful I am for what you've done for me. You took me in, you vouched for me and… I don't know how I will be able to repay you."

"Paige, I don't want you to repay me. All I want is to help you fix up your life." Seth softly said, attempting not to wake anyone up. Seth stared back at Paige and began to feel goosebumps grow onto his skin. _Is Paige really making you get goosebumps, Seth? You hardly know the girl! Well… sooner is better than later. _Seth thought to himself, before speaking. "So, Paige… tell me about yourself. "

Paige relaxed her shoulders, and asked "What do you wanna know?"

"Well… if it's not too personal… why were you a prostitute?" Seth chose his words very carefully. At first, it seemed as if Seth might've upset Paige, but he was thankful when she responded.

"It started a few months ago. When I was back in Norwich, England, I told my parents I wanted to become a wrestler. And since they were former wrestlers, they were cool with it. Yet, when I told them I wanted to come to America, they disapproved and told me not to come here. I went against their word, and they refused to come with me, saying that, as much as they do love me, they couldn't just pack up due to my 'unreachable' dreams." Paige took a pause to catch her breath, then went on. "So, I packed up my stuff, got all my savings together, which was a bloody lot by the way, and I moved down to Birmingham. Sadly, I was a bit of a dummy, and I spent most of my money within the first three months. So, I got an office job, it paid pretty well… you know, until I got fired during their 'spring cleaning.' And to make matters worse, they said I was 'expendable.' So, in need of a job, I looked around, but no one was hiring… so I had to resort to… drastic measures."

Seth was surprised at how easily Paige told her story. "You took measures no one should have to take."

"Well, it was either lay on my back for a buck, or be homeless." Paige told the sad truth about the past few months of her life.

"You shouldn't have had to make that decision." Seth declared. Paige brushed her hair back to stop it from getting out of her eyes, but she began to regret that decision, because she had the aching feeling that Seth wanted to do that himself. And sure enough, he did.

"It's fine. Anything else you'd like to know about me?" Paige asked, widening her eyes.

"You can just tell me the basics of yourself." Seth laid out the grounds of what he wanted to know.

"Well, let's see… my name is Paige Knight, I was born and raised in Norwich, England, I am currently 21 years old…"

"Wait, you're 21?" Seth said with a shocked tone.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?" Paige asked.

"Because you don't look 21… I mean, you don't look old or anything…" Seth attempted to save himself, but Paige just laughed.

"It's fine. I get what you're trying to say." Paige smiled. Paige proceeded to tell Seth about herself, starting off with her childhood and teenage years back in England, to her first experiences in America, and finally, the day she met Seth. Seth had noticed that while Paige was telling her story about yesterday, he saw her cheeks starting to turn red. Paige didn't think she was blushing, but she was; and it was noticeable. When Paige watched the smirk come across Seth's face, she realized what he was smiling at, which made her smirk in a rather embarrassing fashion.

"Hey. It's alright that you're blushing… you're not the first girl who's ever done because of me." Seth self-confidently said. Paige and Seth both laughed, when Seth spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Seth looked over and saw AJ standing there, just watching Paige and Seth talk, which made Seth jump up to his feet.

"It's alright Seth. I know you two were doing. But, if Dean saw what you two were doing, he probably wouldn't be thinking the same thing, so, because I'm a good friend, I'll make sure he doesn't come out here." AJ nodded her head, and disappeared back into the bedroom. Seth's chest puffed out as he took a breath. Seth then turned his head, and saw Paige, twiddling with her fingers.

"Paige, tell me… how bad do you want to become a professional wrestler?" Seth honestly asked.

"It's all I want in life. It's all I've ever dreamed about… it's all I want to be in life." Paige's answer was rapid. Seth nodded his head, brought his index finger up to signal to Paige that he needed a moment, and stepped out of eyesight and hearing distance. Paige scanned her eyes across the carpeted floor of the bus, as she waited and waited for Seth to come back. It would be about fifteen minutes until Paige's eyes met with Seth's, as Seth sat back down next to her.

"What were you gone so long for?" Paige inquired.

"I was on the phone… with Mr. McMahon." Seth pivoted his head to stare at Paige as he notified her of what he was doing.

"Oh…" Paige sighed, moving her neck to stare back down at the floor.

"And…" Seth scooted closer to Paige, and slowly clutched onto Paige's shoulder, bringing her attention back to Seth. "I convinced him to give you a tryout match." Those words filled Paige with endless joy. Paige couldn't contain herself any longer; she leapt her entire body into Seth's arms, and weeped into his shoulder. Seth folded his arms around Paige while she cried into his chest. Seth didn't notice AJ, Dean and Roman watching on discreetly from around the corner, but even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. Paige slowly came out of Seth's arms, and wiped her tears away.

"This… this is all I've ever wanted to do… and now it can actually happen…" Paige's voice stuttered due to her crying. "Thank you… so much Seth…"

"Hey… all the thanks I need is just for you to do your best in this tryout, which is next week by the way." Seth uttered. Paige wiped her tears a bit, although Seth was dying on the inside, wanting to do that himself.

"Seth, I honestly… I don't know what to…" Paige started, but was cut off by Seth.

"Don't say or do anything right now… just take it all in." Seth gently grabbed Paige's hand, and brushed his thumbs over Paige's soft skin. Paige's eyes met with what was going on between their joint hands, looked back up at Seth, and gave him a half-smile. Paige didn't want to send Seth any mixed signals, because she didn't know how she really felt about him. Seth just stared at Paige, and kept their hands locked together, with neither of them saying a word to the other.

"What the hell are they doing?" Roman whispered around the corner to Dean and AJ.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, I don't like it." Dean muttered.

"What? How could you not be happy? Seth seems to really have a connection with Paige." AJ softly replied.

"But she was a prostitute! How can he trust her?" Dean uttered quietly.

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear her? She had the choice to be homeless or do what she did." AJ muttered.

"So, are you telling me that if you were in that position, you would've done that?" Dean asked.

"No! But she didn't really have a choice, Dean!" AJ said. AJ, Dean and Roman turned the corner to see Seth and Paige still staring at each other. Dean cleared his throat loudly, which snapped them both out of their trances and look over to the trio.

"Were you three eavesdropping?!" Seth shouted out.

"No!" AJ yelled back.

"AJ!" Seth shouted back.

"OK! We were!" AJ crossed her arms.

"That's not polite, you know!" Paige loudly said.

"Well, you know what else isn't polite? You coming onto this bus and toying with my friend's emotions!" Dean chimed up.

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Seth inquired.

"You know what!? I'm not starting this right now!" Dean yelled out, before walking out of sight. AJ, Roman, Seth and Paige were all in silence as Dean slammed the door to the bedroom shut.

_Something isn't quite right here _is all Seth thought to himself.


	3. The Tryout & The Bus Ride with Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**April 21st, 2014 - Monday Night Raw in Baltimore, Maryland**_

_Something isn't quite right here is all Seth thought to himself._

And was Seth ever right. It didn't take the two toned metalhead from Davenport, Iowa all that long to realize that something was off. Every single time Dean's eyes met with the pale complexion of Paige, all he did was look on in disgust. It wasn't much of a secret that Dean didn't take a liking to Paige, but it almost seemed as if he went out of his way to make it known. However, on this particular day in Baltimore, Maryland, Paige had to shut that out, because it was the biggest day of her life; it was the day of her WWE tryout. Paige would go on a few hours before the Raw dark matches would take place, so she would be wrestling in front of rows and rows of empty seats. She had been planning this moment her entire life, but just for precautionary measures, she spent most of the time that she could with Seth to keep herself ahead of the game. But, every now and then, Paige would lose herself in Seth, whether it was when he teaching her something new, or her showing off what she already learned from her parents. After a few days, Seth didn't bother to teach Paige anything new; she was already a natural at this stuff. Paige stepped off the bus, and began to pace around, trying to psych herself up, when Seth approached her.

"You ready? Your tryout is in twenty minutes." Seth asked.

"Oh, I'm ready." Paige confidently said. Paige slowly came to a stop, and looked dead into Seth's eyes. "Seth… do you think I'll make it?" Seth was taken back by Paige's question.

Yet, with a bit of a laugh, Seth stepped closer to Paige and said, "Paige, if I didn't think you could make it, I wouldn't have done this for you. You're a natural, don't worry." Paige's response was a smile and a nod of her head.

"Seth, seriously, thank you ever so much for doing this." Paige thanked Seth once more.

"Paige, you don't have to keep thanking me… like I said last week, all the thanks I need is for you to make the most out of this tryout." Seth shot back, attempting to psych Paige up some more.

"I won't let you down, Seth." Paige then inhaled, and breathed in deeply.

"Don't think about it like that… you're not gonna let me down, just do what you did in the ring with me, and you'll be fine." Seth showed his confidence in Paige's abilities. "I'll leave you to yourself before your tryout." Seth stepped away from Paige, allowing her to have some alone time before this tryout. As Paige did some stretches, she looked up, and saw Seth wave over to her. _It's time. _

* * *

_**April 21st, 2014 - After Raw - Baltimore, Maryland **_

Paige rested well on the bus following her tryout, as she watched Raw, and saw the segment the Shield had. And, to no surprise, her favorite part was when Seth got the mic, and completely annihilated Evolution on the microphone. Paige waited around, until she heard the door to the bus open, and she saw Roman head up the steps, followed by Dean, then AJ, and lastly Seth. The Shield and AJ set down their stuff down on the couch, and all took a seat. After a few moments of silence, Seth spoke up.

"Paige, I talked to Vince, and he told me he'll be in contact with you about how you did in the tryout." Paige began to smile, but Roman was there to give her a dose of the truth.

"Now, don't get overconfident. There have been people who have gotten calls, and didn't make the cut."

"Jeez, Roman. Way to kill her mood." AJ raised her eyebrows, but Paige waved off Roman's statement.

"It's fine, AJ. I mean, he's right. I'm not necessarily going to get the contract, so I shouldn't be too over-zealous." Paige shrugged her shoulders, and stood up, heading towards the fridge to grab a water.

"I think you did great, Paige. Especially that whole "Anti-Diva" character you had going." Seth complimented Paige's performance at the tryout, making her get chills.

"Thank you, Seth. I've had that character drawn out since I was practically born." Paige grabbed her water and sat back down, taking a sip as she did so. She set her water down on the counter next to her, and slumped back on the couch, crossing her legs. Dean came out from the bathroom, and his cold eyes quickly noticed Paige. It took her a few seconds, but Paige eventually saw Dean staring at her, coldly, and she stared back.

"Alright, I'm going to address the 'elephant in the room.' Dean, what is your issue with Paige?" Seth asked.

"Seth, not now." AJ piped up, Dean's eyes never leaving Paige's.

"I just… have an issue with her." Dean snarled.

"The same goes here, buddy." Paige fired back. Paige had her own mean streak, but it only ever showed itself when Paige encountered someone who truly made her mad; and at the rate he was going, Dean would join that list.

"Oh, I know you have an issue… I mean, what girl in their right mind would spread their legs for an easy buck?" Dean spat out the hard facts. Seth had to cool himself down, or else he would have yet another explosion on Dean.

"Hey, in case you didn't eavesdrop long enough, I didn't really have a choice…" Paige frowned.

"So tell me then … how did it feel, going home every single day, knowing that you had to lay on your back to keep your house together? Did you hate yourself? No… you must've enjoyed it… just like every other slut that tries to squeeze their way into the WWE." Dean angrily spoke. Dean's speech was the last straw; Seth jumped up to his feet, and shoved Dean backwards.

"That's enough! Paige is not a slut!" Seth raised his voice with Dean. Dean came back and shoved Seth back. Normally, Dean's strength would knock Seth down to the ground; but not this time.

"Is that right? Then tell me, why didn't she give up her home to keep her reputation intact!?" Dean accidentally spat in Seth's face, but Seth wiped it off, and proceeded to shout back.

"She didn't have much of a choice! Either way, her life wouldn't have ended up in a good situation, and I don't blame her for what she did!"

"I don't honestly see how you can defend a whore!" Dean ran his mouth one too many times, and for his troubles, Seth slapped him across the face.

"Do you wanna try and degrade Paige any more than you already have? Because if you do, I'll close my fist up, and I'll knock out you!" Roman stepped in between Seth and Dean.

"This is NOT going down right now! Dean, you crossed the line. What you have said to Paige are by far the worst things you could ever say to a person who's been through that stuff. But, on the other hand, Seth, you can't just slap Dean because he's running his mouth! We're a unit, goddammit, and we're gonna act like it… understood?" Roman put both Seth and Dean in their places, as AJ ran over to check on Dean, whose face was only minorly stinging from the slap.

"Yes, mother Reigns." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hey, last I checked, woman don't have great facial hair like I do." Roman cockily nodded his head, and walked over to his bunk. Seth gave Dean a angry stare, but AJ stepped up to Seth.

"Please… don't hurt him anymore." AJ asked of Seth. Seth was caught at a crossroads; on one hand, he wanted to shut Dean up for all he said to Paige, but on the other side, Seth and AJ were practically brother and sister, and Seth cherished that sibling-like connection he had with the sweet Jersey girl. Seth sighed and nodded his head, before AJ mouthed the words "Thank you," to him and walked with Dean to bed. Seth ran his fingers through his hair, and calmed himself down. Seth rotated his neck, and locked eyes with Paige, who just sat there.

"Sorry about that." Seth apologized for his actions.

"Don't be sorry. That was… I should be thanking you. You… you stood up for me." Paige said, still slightly shocked as to what just happened.

"What Dean was saying… he crossed a line, and he had no right to say that stuff. He doesn't know you like I do… and it just…" Seth struggled to find the words that would make Paige feel better, but he didn't need words; his actions did the talking for him. Paige stood up, and ran her hand up Seth's arm, until it stopped at the top.

"I know what you mean… thank you." Paige muttered. All of the fear within Paige flushed out, as her body took over and did something not even she expected; Paige gave Seth a kiss on the cheek. Seth's eyes lit up, but then locked with Paige's as she stepped in front of him. "Goodnight, Seth." Paige smiled, before turning around, and walked towards Seth's bunk, which he kept letting her use. Seth rubbed his cheek and looked at it, flabbergasted.

_Seth, don't do this to yourself… don't mindlessly fall in love again. _


	4. Meeting with the McMahons & New Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**April 28th, 2014 - Monday Night Raw - St. Louis, Missouri**_

_Wake up, wake up._

Paige heard those words repeated in her dream, that is, until her eyes flashed open, and were blurred by the vision of someone shaking her, attempting to awaken her. Paige rubbed her eyes to see Seth rocking her back and forth, repeating the words "Wake up."

"Huh? Seth? Why… why are you waking me up?" Paige muttered in a raspy voice, still striving to fathom what is currently going on.

"Sorry, Paige… but I just got a call from Vince. He said that Hunter and Stephanie want to talk to you before Raw goes on tonight." Seth whispered, trying to keep a low voice and avoid waking anyone else up. Paige's face overcame with joy, as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to wake herself up even further.

"Where are we?" Paige asked the location of where the bus was.

"We're at the arena." Seth informed Paige. Her eyes widened, followed up by a huge gulp.

"Do you… do you think I can talk to them now?" Paige said, taking yet another gulp of anxiousness.

"Yeah, they should be in their office…" Seth paused for a moment as he noticed the nervous and worried look that had now dawned Paige's face. "Hey, I'm sure they liked you… and I'm sure that you're gonna get this. I have faith in you." Seth assured Paige. Paige felt a warm, fuzzy sense of happiness run through her body with Seth's words of encouragement. Paige made it to a vertical base, and nodded at Seth, preparing herself to meet the bosses. Paige slowly pushed the door open, stepping out of the bus as she did so. Paige tip-toed her way into the arena, her nerves getting the better of her once again. Paige aimlessly looked around, until her eyes were fixated on the door that had a plaque which read "Stephanie McMahon." Obviously, wherever Stephanie was, Hunter was likely to be there as well. Paige blew the hair out of her face whilst she made her walk en route to Stephanie's office. Paige lowered her eyes to look at the ground, before shutting her eyes completely. Paige then knocked on the door, hoping for a response.

"Come in." A manly voice came through the door, signaling to Paige that Hunter was in Stephanie's office as well. Paige slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open, entering the room. "Ah, Paige. Come in, have a seat." Hunter, better known to WWE fans at Triple H, greeted the young woman. Paige slowly closed the door behind her, and took a seat all in one swift motion. Paige's eyes then saw the image of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, the WWE's heel power couple, staring directly at her.

"Well, Paige… Hunter and I, we're straight shooters, we don't beat around the bush, so here it is… we don't want to sign you to a developmental contract." Stephanie, in one sentence, crushed all of Paige's dreams. Paige's head sunk, and she began to stand up, assuming her time with already up.

"Oh… sorry for wasting your time." Paige depressingly muttered, her eyes beginning to sting from an overflow of sadness.

"Wait… you didn't let me finish… we don't wanna sign you to a developmental contract… because we think you're too good for developmental." Paige narrowed her eyebrows, and eyed Stephanie back. Stephanie cleared her throat, and finished her statement, "We want to sign you to a main roster spot." Paige didn't believe it at first. Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the chairman of the world's biggest sports-entertainment franchise, said that Paige was too good for their developmental system.

"Really?" Paige's voice heightened in her newfound excitement.

"Absolutely. We think you're a great in ring competitor, and we love the 'Anti-Diva' gimmick you portrayed, albeit to be honest, your mic skills aren't the best, but you can work on that on the side." Hunter settled down in his chair and spoke. Paige didn't know what to do with herself, besides smile wider than she ever had before, and fight back tears, this time of joy. "Although, we kind of have to ask… since Seth told us what your former profession was, and we're not just asking you this because of that, but because we have to just because to save the company image… are their any… "promiscuous" photos of you anywhere?" Hunter reluctantly asked. Hunter wasn't normally the one to ask that question, but tough questions come with the territory, and he more than anyone knew that.

"Oh no. That was one of my little rules, that there were no cameras or phones in my last job." Paige assured Hunter and Stephanie.

"Good, good. Now, let's get into the details of your contract." Stephanie declared. While Steph and Hunter went on about Paige's terms of her contract, she didn't really care; she would agree to anything to get to the WWE. Plus, she did listen, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her. When the time came, Paige jumped at the pen which sat in front of her, and signed directly on the dotted line.

"Congratulations, Paige. You are the WWE's latest, and youngest, WWE Diva." Stephanie extended her hand, in which Paige quickly snatched and shaked it. Hunter laid his hand out as well, and Paige accepted it, a lot firmer than her handshake with Stephanie. Paige waved goodbye, and stepped out of the office. Paige leaned up against the wall, and let her emotions take over, tears spilling out of her eyes.

* * *

"Paige…" Paige recognized Seth's voice, and raised her head to see him approaching her.

"I got the job!" Paige screeched in happiness.

"Congratulations. I knew you'd get it." Seth smirked, before losing his footing when Paige flung herself at him in a huge hug.

"I couldn't have done it if you didn't pick me up from that bar… and vouch for me to get the tryout in the first place." Paige said through her tears. Seth gently patted Paige on the back, attempting to calm her down. As happy as Seth was for her, he didn't like to see her cry, even if it was out of joy. Paige retracted her head from the resting place she found on Seth's shoulder, and she did the one thing she had been aching to do for quite a while; Paige leaned in and gave Seth a kiss. Paige hadn't realized what she did until she pulled away, and saw the rather confused expression on Seth's face. Paige instantaneously felt awkward, nervous and all of the above, like an idiot. _Paige, what have you done? _Paige slipped out of Seth's arms, and raced off towards the bus. Seth would've went after Paige, but he was still frozen in place, stunned as to what just occurred. Once Seth regained his bearings, he headed back towards the bus. Seth spotted AJ, Dean and Roman warming up together, signaling to Seth that he'd be all alone in the bus with Paige.

Seth pushed the door open to the bus, feeling the usual breeze, but this time it wasn't so comforting, his ears hearing the sounds of Paige crying once more. Seth shut the door tight behind himself, before he came up behind Paige, who was sitting on the far couch, staring out the window. Seth steadily lowered himself to take a seat next to Paige, who was aware of his presence.

"Paige… what's wrong?" Seth softly said.

"Nothing… I'm just… I'm sorry for that kiss." Paige sniffled. Paige wiped the tears off her face, and continued, "It's just… I've been so lonely, ever since I came to America, and even before then… and I just… I thought… that maybe I'd find something with you, but… that was stupid of me to think that." Paige hated saying those words because she knew she couldn't deny it any longer; she was, and still is, falling for Seth. She had been waiting to kiss him since she first saw him on TV, but never expected to do it. And when, or rather if, she did kiss him, she never thought she'd be the way she was in this moment.

From out of nowhere, Paige felt Seth tip her head to look at him, and he returned the kiss she gave him moments ago. Paige felt Seth's lips push up against her's in the most passionate way either of them could fathom. Seth used his left hand to tuck Paige's hair back behind her ear, while he simultaneously used his right hand to gently rest it upon her cheek. When the kiss ended, Seth drew back a bit, and looked at Paige in her captivating brown eyes.

"I wouldn't say that…" Seth commented on Paige's last statement.

"This… this has to be a dream…. is this day real?" Paige asked herself, but instead of answering her own question, Seth had an answer ready.

"Yes… yes it is." Seth began to pull Paige into his chest for a hug, in which her response was to let it happen. "I'll be honest with you, Paige… since the moment I saw you, I thought you were beautiful on the outside… but as I have gotten to know you, I found out you're just as beautiful on the inside." Paige was about to cry once more in joy, but she toughened up, and continued to listen to Seth talk. "But, I'll be even more honest with you...if Dean found out about this, he'd kill me, then you. So, for now, we can't let him know, alright? Once he starts to take a liking to you, then I'll tell him." Paige couldn't help but feel a bit unsure about that scenario happening, and then asked Seth.

"But… what if he doesn't ever take a liking to me?" Paige felt Seth's hot breath run down her neck as he sighed, trying to think of a response.

"Alright, how about this… if this little thing we have lasts… three weeks, then I'll tell him, regardless of how he feels about you. How about that?" Seth proposed his idea to Paige, who seemed alright with it. Paige smiled while in Seth's embrace, that is, until the couple heard the door behind them open, and knew they were caught; now, they just had to hope it wasn't Dean who caught them. Seth and Paige swiveled their heads back quickly to see AJ standing in the doorway, smiling.

"AJ…" Seth began, but was cut off.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Dean about this little… 'relationship." AJ assured the new couple.

"Thank you." Seth graciously nodded his head.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? But, as much as I hate to break this cute little display up, Dean might come looking for me any moment, so if I were you two, I'd disperse ASAP." AJ advised. Paige and Seth instantly glanced over at each other.

"Alright. I mean, I do have to go workout before the show… but hey, look on the bright side… you get to see me kick ass on TV." Seth spoke confident in his ability, and for good reason.

Seth's overconfidence made Paige stifle a laugh and then say, "Go get 'em."

Seth raised his eyebrows, and widened his eyes, "Really? No cute nickname?" Paige anxiously scanned her eyes around the bus, attempting to come up with a name for Seth. Seth took quick note of Paige's eye motions, and responded to them, "I was kidding."

Paige rolled her eyes, and spoke in a somewhat relieved tone. "Good. Because in case you hadn't noticed… I'm not good at coming up with cute nicknames." Paige informed him. Seth didn't see Paige as the type of girl who'd be very creative with nicknames, but he didn't care in the slightest.

"Don't worry, after I do what I do best, and that's wrestle, we'll come up with nicknames for each other." Seth half joked. Seth leaned down, and planted another kiss on Paige's lips, before exiting the bus, and getting ready for the show.

* * *

AJ and Paige watched side by side on the bus, as the main event of Raw rolled along. AJ was still a little hot, as she won a hotly contest bout against Nikki Bella earlier on in the night. Sadly for the duet of WWE divas, they watched on whilst Evolution began to pick apart the Shield, piece by piece. Seth laid outside the ring, while Orton, Batista and Triple H dissected Roman and Dean.

"This is just… this is brutal!" Michael Cole said from the announce table.

"They have awoken a sleeping giant." JBL followed up. AJ put her hands together and prayed to herself, as she saw Triple H put Dean in position to drop him with a Pedigree. However, from the bottom right corner of the screen, Seth jumps up onto the top rope, and springs off, catching Triple H with a high knee. Paige and AJ looked over at each other, and gave the other a high five. Chaos ensued in the ring, which was capped off by a spear from Roman Reigns to Triple H. And it appeared that, for a moment, the Shield were going to set the COO up for their patent triple powerbomb, but Orton and Batista had returned with chairs in hand. Dean and Seth quickly thwarted Orton and Batista's ideas, before snatching the chairs, and sending Evolution in retreat. Dean and Seth both climbed a turnbuckle, with Roman standing right by the ropes, glancing on as Evolution backtracked up the ramp.

"That's our boys." AJ broke the silence between herself and Paige.

"You're bloody right those are our boys." Paige smiled. AJ then moved to turn her body to side, and look at Paige.

"Paige, I'm so happy for you and Seth. Seth is such an amazing guy. I mean, I've known him since our days in FCW, and, since day one, he's been like a big brother to me. He's always been there for me, and I'm so happy that not only that he has found someone to do what Dean does for me, but, that you now have a new lease on life, with him by your side." AJ said, wholeheartedly. AJ inched a bit closer to Paige, and gave her a massive hug, Paige returning the hug soon afterwards.

"Thank you so much for being supportive, AJ." Paige thanked her.

"Hey.. that's what friends are for. And besides, since Kaitlyn isn't around anymore, seeing as she went and split from the company… I've kinda been in need of a girl bestie around here. And trust me, I've looked around for quite a while… but I've taken quite a liking to you." AJ admitted. A hidden smirk came across Paige's face, as she and AJ continued to hug.

"I'd be honored to be your new best friend, AJ." Paige muttered. AJ pulled herself out of Paige's arms, and stared her dead in her eyes.

"Awesome." AJ put her fist out for Paige to bump. As Paige and AJ bumped fists, Paige almost felt a new sort of confidence fill herself.

_My life is finally in order._

**A/N: **I'll be honest, this chapter was a bit tricky to write at parts, but I think I got what I aimed this chapter to be; cute… hopefully? Don't forget to leave feedback guys, and thanks for reading!


	5. Diva Drama & Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**April 29th, 2014 - Smackdown Tapings - Kansas City, Missouri**_

Paige, AJ and the Shield all disembarked the bus during the evening, ready for the Smackdown tapings. Paige wasn't set to debut on screen until Monday, and Dean was the only one out of the quintet to have a match; in fact, he was set to defend his United States Championship in a fatal four way against Ryback, Curtis Axel and Alberto Del Rio. The Shield headed into the men's locker room, while AJ and Paige made their way towards the divas locker room.

"You nervous at all?" AJ asked.

"Why would I be nervous? I'm not debuting tonight." Paige responded, somewhat confused.

"I know that, silly! I'm talking about making a good first impression on the other divas." AJ chuckled.

"Oh… kind of." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, everyone's chill… well, except one person in particular." AJ muttered. Paige, with a bit of panic in her eyes, looked over at AJ.

"Who's that?" Paige questioned.

"You'll see." AJ vaguely replied. Paige watched on whilst AJ turned the knob to the locker room, and pushed the door open. AJ stepped into the locker room, with Paige following ever so closely behind.

"Hey, girls!" AJ perkily announced. Paige stood behind AJ and saw the slew of divas that had already invaded the locker room; from the Total Divas stars of the Bellas, Natalya, Summer Rae, Eva Marie, and the Funkadactlys to the other divas, such as Alicia Fox, Aksana, Lana, Tamina and Rosa Mendes.

"Hey AJ." Brie greeted the current Divas Champion. It was no secret that AJ was the most liked diva in the back, mainly due to her spark plug personality and her natural kindness. AJ turned on her feet to face Paige, and quickly stood next to her.

"Girls, this is the WWE's newest diva, Paige." AJ introduced Paige to the rest of the divas.

"Hello." Paige waved to her new co-workers.

"Nice to meet you, Paige." The Bellas said at the exact same time. "Hey! I was greeting her! No, I was! No, I was!" The Bellas argued.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Natalya spoke up as the voice of reason between the twins. "It's very nice to meet you, Paige." Natalya greeted the former Norwich resident. The rest of the divas took their turns of greeting the WWE's newest diva, except Summer Rae, who seemed quite oblivious to Paige's existent as she diddled away on her phone. Paige eyed Summer for a little while, before she returned to greeting the other divas.

"So, has anything exciting happened since you've gotten hired?" Nikki Bella inquired.

"Well, I don't know what you'd constitute as exciting." Paige said, biting her nails. Paige's mind instantly became overflowed with thoughts of Seth and their intimate moment the other day.

"Oh, don't be shy about it Paige. Paige here is smitten with one of our male co-workers." AJ smiled whilst unpacking her in-ring gear.

"Really? Who?" Naomi asked.

"Um…." Paige stumbled to speak.

"Don't worry, Paige. Us divas, we're like a family, we can tell each other practically anything." Cameron spoke up.

"Alright. I…. may or may not be in a thing with… Seth Rollins." Paige admitted, with a massive smile on his face.

"Oooh… He's cute." Brie exclaimed.

"Brie, you're married!" Natalya replied rather loudly.

"I know! Bryan does the same thing, it's not like we're cheating on each other." Brie defended herself.

"So, how did it come about?" Rosa questioned.

"Well, Seth and I met at a bar, we had a little conversation, he listened to my sorrows, and he offered to take me with him and the rest of the Shield and AJ here. And then, we became pretty good friends, and then… we just… kissed the other day. And, I'm not normally one for the romantic shtick… but… I was ecstatic when it happened." Paige explained, bringing a few scattered "Awh…." from the other divas. "But, you guys can not tell Dean… he doesn't really like me much, and if he found out that Seth and I were… a thing…. he'd lose it." Paige pleaded with the other divas, but was calmed when they all seemed to have her back.

"Hey, Paige. I hope you don't mind me by asking but… how old are you?" Natalya asked, in which Paige was comfortable announcing her rather young age.

"I'm 21." Paige uttered, shocking the divas surrounding her.

"What?! You're _that_ young?!" Cameron screamed.

"Well, kid… you've got a long career ahead of you." Natalya put her hand on Paige's shoulder, and smirked.

"Anyways, back on the little thing you have with Seth… I mean, I'm really happy for you… mainly because Seth is one of the chillest guys back here, and he deserves a good woman next to him." Brie expressed her feelings.

"He's also one of the hottest." Eva mumbled.

"Eva!" Nikki shouted out.

"Sorry! I mean, it's not like you guys don't say that other guys are hot!" Eva shouted back.

"Yeah, but we don't say it when their girlfriend is in the room!" Nikki yelled

"Girls, girls, simmer down." AJ spoke up as the voice of reason. She shifted her attention over to Summer, who was sitting in the corner, with a disgusted look on her face. "Summer, you wanna come greet the rookie?" AJ ever so perkily asked.

"No… I don't have time to deal with yet another pompous newbie." Summer rolled her eyes. Paige heard Summer's insult, and had no issue with almost getting up in her face.

"What was that?" Paige said in her Norwich accent.

"You heard me… pompous rookie." Summer reiterated.

"Oh really?' Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, you've been here ten minutes, and already, you're talking about yourself. 'Oooh! I'm dating Seth Rollins! Oh, I must be soooo important!' Give me a break." Summer crossed her arms and legs simultaneously.

"Summer, the girl just got hired… cool it." Nikki defended Paige.

"Shut it, Nikki. This girl is gonna end up just like they all do…bitter, angry and too full of their own shit." Summer scowled.

"So… she's gonna turn into you?" AJ mocked Summer, and protected her newfound friend all in one sentence. All of the divas shared a laugh, while Summer, now pissed off, steps up to AJ, and uses her near ten inch height advantage to look down upon the reigning Divas Champion.

"You wanna say that again, you crazy whore?" Summer gave AJ a deathstare whilst she spoke. From out of nowhere, Paige separated the two divas, and got in the middle, shifting her pale frame to face Summer. Summer was still taller than Paige, but only by about two inches, meaning Paige didn't really have to look up to stared Summer in her eyes, filled with anger.

"You back off my friends. You're just jealous because Hunter and Stephanie said that I was "too good for developmental," whilst you are _still_ stuck in NXT. You're jealous that, at 21, I'm already in a relationship, and you are nine years older than me, and you're still lonely. For once, step out of your on screen character, and quit being such a bimbo!" Paige ranted on about Summer and her apparent attitude. Summer thought, and thought, and thought, but couldn't come up with a suitable comeback. So, instead of staying in place, she pushed her way past the other divas that invaded her personal space, and stormed out of the locker room.

"Wow. You're feisty. That's good… just don't let it get to your head." Tamina, who stood next to her on-screen partner AJ, advised.

"Thanks. You have to give bitches like Summer a good talking down to at times." Paige sighed, aiming to cool off. All of the divas jumped when a loud knock arose from the door.

"Who is it?" Brie asked, as she was the closest to the door.

"Can I open the door?" A manly voice said from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Brie shrugged her shoulders. The door opened, but instead of one man standing there, there was three, as it was the Shield whom all stood in the doorway.

"We heard arguing, and…" Roman began to say, but was cut off by fellow Shield member, Dean Ambrose.

"We wanted to see if everyone is alright… especially my AJ." Dean showed his concern for his girlfriend.

"Awh… I'm fine, honey. It was just… Summer being a bitch again." AJ assured her concerned boyfriend.

"Alright, just making sure. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, especially during your historic title run." Dean explained his concern.

"Thank you for being concerned, sweetie. But, in case you haven't noticed, I can handle myself." AJ said, nodding her head.

"Plus, we're all friends with AJ, so, if one of us is threatening her in any way, we'll protect her." Brie further assured Dean and AJ.

"Good to know you girls are all getting along… excluding Summer, that is." Dean smirked. Dean and Roman walked off, but Seth stood in the doorway, and surprisingly, Dean and Roman didn't notice his absence from the group.

"Hey Seth…" Naomi greeted Seth, who, for some odd reason, was smirking.

"I assume Paige told you guys…" Seth uttered with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah… she did." Eva confirmed Seth's suspicions.

"So, you guys wouldn't mind if I stole Paige for a few minutes?" Seth kindly asked the other divas for some personal time with Paige. The divas were happy to oblige, and even cleared a path for Paige to walk out with Seth.

* * *

Paige walked up to Seth, who guided her out of the room and around the corner.

"Alright. I think Dean might be onto us." Seth said, in a strangely calm tone.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, beginning to shake a bit.

"Well, he asked me about if I've spent any alone time with you as of recent." Seth informed Paige, who only became more nervous. Seth placed his hands on Paige's arms, and felt her minorly shaking, and knew he had to do something to calm down her down. "Hey. Paige, look at me." Seth whispered, and nudged Paige to bring her head up. Paige slowly lifted her head and look at Seth with watery eyes. "I won't let this affect what we have. And I admit, I wasn't looking for a relationship before everything that happened yesterday happened… but I'm happy that it did. And this may not be official yet… but I want it to be official." Seth whispered even softer, sending chills down Paige's spine.

"Seth…" Paige struggled to say Seth's name, but managed to stumble the words out of her mouth. Paige stopped when Seth glided his right hand up her right arm, and rubbed the back of her neck, stopping his hand there. Seth's left hand soon joined the right to grasp around Paige's neck.

"Don't say a word…" Seth mumbled, as Paige felt Seth's hot breath hit against her face, seeing as how their faces were inches away. All Paige did was watch when Seth leaned in closer, and kissed her. However, this was no ordinary kiss; something about this kiss made it different, made it passionate. The kiss would then turn into making out, as Seth unclasped his hands from Paige's neck, slid them down her body, and rested them on her hips. Seth smirked through the intense kiss as he heard Paige moan of delight. Seth and Paige kept going, deepening the kiss by every waking moment that passed them. She didn't want this to end, he didn't want this to end, but they were aware that it would… but not as soon as they thought. Seth and Paige's kiss came to an abrupt end, when their ears became violated by the sound of someone familiar's voice.

"What… the… fuck?!" Seth and Paige both opened their eyes, but didn't separate their lips from each others. Seth and Paige peered over to their left, and saw what they hoped they wouldn't. They saw Dean, standing there, in complete shock. Paige shoved Seth away, although she didn't want to do that at all.

"Dean… I can explain." Seth attempted to save himself from this situation, but Dean was having none of it.

"Save it… I should have known this would happen." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, what is your problem with Seth and I being together?" Paige asked, furious that Dean didn't even feel a shred of happiness for them.

"Because, I will not sit back and watch you toy with one of my best friend's feelings!" Dean shouted viciously.

"Dean, she's not like that!" Seth retaliated.

"How do you know that?! For gods sake Seth, you've known this girl for less than a month!" Dean yelled in anger. He had felt lied to, betrayed, by someone he considered a brother.

"Dean, do you even realize that you just contradicted yourself? You've known Paige for the same amount of time I have! And in that time, we both have taken a different perspective on this. I, comfort Paige, because she had to make a tough decision, between swallowing her pride, laying on her back to keep her house, or keeping her pride intact and losing everything she had! Sure, she may be at fault for the reason why she had to do what she did, but that doesn't give you the right to judge her… especially since you don't exactly have the perfect past either." Seth blew a gasket, and laid into Dean verbally. Dean stood in place for a moment, thinking to himself; Seth is right. Dean doesn't have the best past either. Growing up, Dean's father abandoned Dean and his mother. With his father not around, and his mother drinking herself into depression, and prostitution, Dean started to act out, in school, at home, wherever. Dean widened his eyes, when he realized where the root of his hate for Paige stemmed. Dean thought hard enough about his mother, especially her job as a prostitute, and that's when Dean had an epiphany; whenever he had to hear about his mother's "work," he felt cheated. Cheated out of the normal life he wanted, cheated out of his own innocence and sanity because he had to sit back, whilst his mother had sex with various strange men just to keep the house that sheltered Dean from the harsh reality of the outside world. Dean's mother had no other choice, and neither did Paige. So, who is he to judge Paige for her past career? Dean's mother wasn't any better.

"Paige…" Dean slowly mumbled, now finally coming to see what he had done.

"What?" Paige said, her tone bitter.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Dean came out, and said the two words that, days ago, he'd only imagine saying them to Paige on his deathbed. Paige was aware that there was no chance that Dean could've been coaxed into apologizing, which made it a fact that he genuinely felt sorry. "I… i thought about it really hard, why I don't like you, that is. And, uh… I realized that… it was because… my mom was a prostitute as well. And I felt, because she had to blow various dudes just to make sure I had shelter, that… she robbed me of the normal childhood I wanted. And in that vain, I may have thought that you were going to cheat Seth out of the normal life Iwant him to have. Paige, Seth is my best friend, he's the guy who motivated me to help AJ out, which started out our relationship. But, I'll get into that at a later date. Anyways, I… I don't really know what your intentions are with Seth. You may be with him because he was the nice guy to you when he found you. You may be with him because you care about Seth, and you want to be with him, I don't honestly know. But, if you two are ready… then I'm ready. And that may not matter to you two, because, whatever I have to say can't stop you two from doing what you want, but… I want you two to know that I'm OK with this now." Dean's long, and drawn out explanation finally came to a close. Suddenly, Dean turned around to see Roman and AJ, heading around the corner, having a chat. AJ instantly overcame with fear when she saw Dean with Paige and Seth.

"Honey, this isn't what it looks like." AJ said, hoping that Dean didn't know that Seth and Paige were a thing.

"Save it, AJ. He knows." Paige smirked, unsettling AJ. AJ opened her mouth to talk, but jumped back slightly when she saw Seth jump at Dean. AJ expected for all out mayhem to ensue, but she instead saw Seth and Dean hugging one another.

"What?" AJ asked herself out loud.

"Babe, chill out… I'm cool with this." Dean assured AJ that he was fine with Paige and Seth's newfound relationship.

"You are?" AJ said as shock ran across her facial expression.

"Yeah… I'll explain later." Dean revealed. Seth pulled out of the hug with Dean, but kept both of his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Thank you for accepting Paige and I being together." Seth muttered, with a smile on his face. Seth had gotten his best friend back, and he couldn't have asked for it at a better time.

"Well, I think there is only one thing to do in this situation…" AJ tip-toed into the middle of Seth and Dean, before stretching her arms out from side to side. "Group hug!" AJ peppily announced.

Hearing AJ's words, Dean smirked, and said "Get over here, you little slice of adorable." Dean leaned down, and wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend. Seth was the next one that joined the hug, before separating half his body from the hug to let Paige in. Paige, smiling from ear to ear, nearly leapt into Seth's arms, and hugged the trio. AJ stepped out of the hug for a moment, because she had realized that they were leaving out Roman.

"Roman!" AJ yelled to get Roman's attention. Roman looked up from his phone, and looked at the two couples, all entangled in a group hug. "Get in here, you big lug." AJ greeted Roman into the hug. Roman shook his head with a smirk, before joining in on the group hug.

**A/N: **All is right with Seth and Paige's relationship… for now that is. Don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading.


	6. Feeling Left Out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**May 2nd, 2014 - Hotel - Albany, New York**_

"Roman, can you check in for us while the rest of us have a bit of a chat?" Dean kindly asked as the quintet entered the local five star hotel in the Big Apple.

"So, I'm getting left out, huh?" Roman sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on man. You know it's not like that." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

With a minor chuckle, Roman retaliated, "I'm joking, man. You guys can have your little couple's chat, I'll check us all in." Roman began to head towards the front desk to check in him and his friends, as Dean guided Seth, Paige and AJ over to the couches in the lobby. Thankfully, the group arrived to the hotel at a time where nobody was around to bother the WWE superstars. The lobby, quiet enough that you could hear a pin dropped, now became the talking pad for the two wrestling couples.

"OK… I think we need to talk a little bit about what happened at the tapings." Dean squeezed onto his girlfriend AJ's hand whilst he spoke.

"What about exactly?" Paige questioned, pressing her lips together in anxiousness.

"I wanna restate that I'm fine with you guys going out, and, I was in the wrong for trying to deny your guys'... affection for one another. And, I hate the fact that I made you guys scared to make your relationship fully public, because you'd be afraid that I'd freak out about it." Dean apologized.

"Dean, man, you're cool. All that matters is that you're OK with Paige and I being together now." Seth said, placing his arm around Paige's neck and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"OK, good. Glad we got that out of the way...because I wanna talk about something else." Dean growled.

"What's up, man?" Seth asked.

"Well… I think Roman's lonely." Dean narrowed his eyebrows and spoke.

"What?" Paige said, confused.

"Yeah. I mean, he's had to watch Seth and I get girlfriends, and yet, he hasn't even made an attempt to get one." Dean said, periodically glancing back at Roman, who was still checking in for the group.

"So, what are you saying?" Seth questioned.

"I think we should set him up with someone." Dean proposed to his friends and his girlfriend.

"What if he doesn't want to be with someone? Maybe he's happy being alone." AJ turned to Dean and asked.

"Babe, did you see how he looked the other day when we were in that group hug, and he was just tapping away on his phone? He felt left out." Dean exclaimed, concerned about Roman's mental and emotional well-being.

"That's not necessarily true." AJ disagreed.

"Babe..." Dean rolled his eyes and whispered.

"Deany..." AJ said, before covering her mouth with her hand. AJ had, by accident, called Dean by his secret nickname. Seth and Paige couldn't contain themselves; they bursted out laughing, not able to even think about taking a breath.

"Deany? Really?!" Seth shouted out, struggling to speak afterwards from him and Paige reducing themselves to victims at laughter's mercy.

"I... I can't breathe..." Paige managed to say those three words through her unstoppable laughing.

"OK, we get it! The secret nickname AJ has for me is out, and you guys find it fucking hilarious. Whoop-de-doo. Now, can we please get back to what I was saying earlier?" Dean asked, already sick of Paige and Seth's amusement at AJ's nickname for him.

"S-sorry... It's just... I never would have expected you to let anyone call you something like that... even AJ." Seth said, continually struggling to contain his laughter.

"Well, I am the love of his life…" AJ sweetly said, curling up in Dean's arms moments later.

"You know it, AJ." Dean muttered and rapidly pecked AJ on her head.

"Oh…. OK…. I… I think we can get back to Roman." Paige proclaimed. Yet, the quartet hadn't noticed that Roman had finished checking in, and had actually heard what Paige said.

"Get back to me about what?" Roman questioned, startling his friends due to them being unaware of his presence.

"Um… uh…" Dean moaned, trying to put his quick thinking to good use.

"Um, we wanted to get back to you to see if… we would all go out to eat at this local wings place?" Seth covered for his girlfriend's excusable mess up.

"Oh… eh, why the hell not?" Roman minorly shrugged his shoulders in response. Seth, Paige, AJ and Dean all let out a subtle sigh of relief, before the five of them headed up to their room.

_**Later that night - **_

Dean, AJ, Paige, Seth and Roman were all getting ready to go out to eat; even though Seth had covered for the group earlier on by saying they wanted to go out to eat, in actuality, it wasn't just a cover. While Roman was in his room getting dressed, Dean and Seth were in the living room, waiting for not only Roman, but for their girls to finish getting ready.

"Man… that was a close one earlier. Thanks for bailing us out, Seth." Dean tapped Seth on the arm in a friendly manner.

"No problem, man." Seth smirked, before lifting his eyebrows in curiosity. "Dean, who did you have in mind for us to set Roman up with?"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be fairly honest. I was thinking one of the girls in the back… but, not many of them are single." Dean admitted to his best friend.

"What about Layla?" Seth pitched to Dean, who almost instantly shook his head.

"She's taken already. Like I said man, there's not many, if any, that are for the taking in the back." Dean softly muttered, making sure Roman couldn't hear them. Suddenly, the two doors to Seth and Dean's sides opened, with Paige and AJ both exiting their rooms at the exact same time.

"Hey girls." Seth greeted the pair of WWE divas.

"Hello, my love." Paige smiled, before taking her seat next to her two-toned metalhead of a boyfriend.

"Hey, Seth… Dean." AJ said, making sure to add a bit of cuteness when she said her boyfriend's name. Soon thereafter, Roman exited his bedroom, looking extra done up, with a vest and black slacks on.

"Damn, Roman. Any specific reason you look like we're going to the Hall of Fame?" Dean chuckled a bit asking his question.

"I wanted to dress good for the occasion. Can't a man do that?" Roman fired back.

"That's not what I was saying, man." Dean defended his words.

"Alright guys. Let's all get going." Paige acted as the voice of reason in what could have become a hostile situation. Everyone nodded their head, and proceeded to leave the hotel, and go out to eat.

The five of them were met by a few wrestling fans, who of course, asked for autographs, photos, the works. Besides the fans, the evening was rather quiet for the WWE wrestlers. Seth and Dean had taken note that Roman, even while looking done up, didn't even try to converse with any women, and just went back to his phone constantly. _Maybe he really is happy being alone. _Dean thought.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! School's been getting in the way a bit these past few days, which is why this took a lot longer than it should have. Also, I apologize for this chapter if it may seem a bit short, but trust me, the next chapter should be much longer. Don't forget to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	7. The Debut

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**May 5th, 2014 -**_

Paige, Seth, Dean, and AJ were all conversing on their way to the arena, while Roman was in the back, getting some much needed rest. The four of them were still devising a plan to get Roman a girl, or at least make him happier than he seemed to be.

"No. No chance in hell we're setting him up with her." AJ denied instantly.

"Oh, come on!" Dean shouted in defense.

"Dean, there is no chance in hell we are setting Roman up with Summer!" AJ denied once more.

"Why not?" Dean asked, in which he got a rather concrete answer.

"Because, she's a bitch!" AJ argued.

"And a tramp at that." Paige added in.

Dean spread his arms out in shock, but decided it would be best if he didn't continue to argue once he saw the look AJ was giving him. "Oh, come on. Not the 'shut up already' look. I'm trying to help our friend here!" Dean defended.

"I know, baby. And I understand that, and I'm proud of you for doing this. But, having Summer in Roman's life, it would kill his social life, because Paige and I refuse to be around that bitchy middle-aged woman." AJ vindictively and sternly commented. AJ loved all the girls in the back, and considered them all sisters; except Summer. Since day one, Summer was just the same as everyone else AJ had met in her life. Putting her down, saying she looked like a ten year old boy, that she's too nerdy to ever be successful, the same old insults AJ heard every single day throughout her high school days came back to haunt her when she met Summer.

"OK, OK. I understand your hatred for Summer now, and I won't bring her and Roman up again." Dean promised, right as Roman exited his room to hear Dean's promise.

"Won't bring up me and who?" Roman questioned, startling the group. Everyone had to be quick on their toes, but none of them had any responses. "OK… I guess I'll just… let it go." Roman reluctantly said, still wanting to know what his friends were talking about. About a minute of complete and unbroken silence passed, until Seth spoke up.

"Alright, well, we better be getting ready, we're almost at the arena." Seth pitched to the group.

"Yeah, we should be getting prepared for this… especially you, Paige." AJ agreed.

"I know. It's my big night…" Paige smiled at the idea of her debuting on national television. However, seconds later, Seth leaned over, and gave Paige another reason to smile.

Whispering as softly as he could, Seth said into Paige's ear, "Maybe in more ways than one." After hearing Seth's rather vague sentence, Paige discreetly yet seductively bit on her bottom lip, and giggled to herself.

"OK… don't think I wanna know what you just whispered to her, so, I'm going to pretend that never happened." AJ chuckled while asking her question.

"That's for the best, I'd assume." Roman agreed with the petite divas champion.

"Well, now with that minor discretion out of the way, let's get ready, huh?!" Seth announced, his words in sync with the stopping of the bus at the arena.

* * *

_**Later that day -**_

Paige and AJ, along with mulitple other divas, were all in the joint locker room. AJ was set to have an interview session, and Paige was expected to have her debut match against Aksana. Paige had been booked to win, and AJ's interview was actually to begin a potential rivalry between the two newfound besties. AJ's script read that she was supposed to say that Paige is a "nobody, and that she needs to prove herself before even thinking about being on her level." AJ and Paige went over the script, with Paige giving full consent to what AJ's dialogue read. Paige and AJ hyped one another up in the locker room, with all of the other women periodically wishing Paige luck in her debut. All except Summer Rae, who, when approaching Paige, gave her a nasty look.

"Don't blow this tonight." Summer sternly commented.

"Thanks for the motivation, Summer." Paige said, her sarcastic tone quite evident in her speech.

"Don't get all sarcastic with me, you little bitch." Summer shot back ferociously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I upset yet another blonde headed bimbo by giving her a dose of her own medicine?" Paige once again sarcastically uttered. Summer raised her hand, readying herself to slap Paige in the face, but AJ got straight up into Summer's face, actually intimidating the much taller diva. Summer wasn't necessarily afraid of AJ, but she was afraid of the backlash if she had hit AJ. Because Summer knew quite well how badly she was disliked, and how well-liked AJ was, which frighten her the most. Using her sudden better judgement, Summer backed off of AJ, and return to her little corner of the room.

"Thanks, AJ." Paige thanked the longest-reigning divas champion in history.

"No problem, Paige! That's what besties are for right?" AJ smiled.

* * *

Raw was rather interesting to kick off, with Dean losing his coveted United States Championship in a battle royal he was forced to compete in, ultimately losing to a former United States Champion in his own right, Jack Swagger. With Swagger leaving having ended Ambrose's historic US Championship run, Triple H came out onto the stage, flanked by Batista and Randy Orton, and the rivalry between the WWE's two powerhouse stables continued, with both groups exchanging words. Although Dean told her about it days beforehand, AJ didn't like watching Dean lose, especially in a title match, but she knew it truly was "what's best for business."

When it came time during Raw, AJ's promo was, as usual, perfectly executed, as the majority of the fans began to get behind her, just like how AJ's partner in crime Tamina Snuka was behind her, both figuratively and literally. During AJ's promo, Paige acted as if all of AJ's words were her legitimate feelings, not to gain hatred towards AJ, but for Paige to use AJ as a motivator for her match. Around the middle of the second hour, Paige got the notice that she was up, and the butterflies were already starting to show, her fingers twitching, the beads of sweat already beginning to form. Paige paced back and forth for only ten minutes, but those ten minutes seemed like ten milleniums passed by. Paige was only interrupted once during her pacing session, and that was for Seth to run up to her, and give her a good luck kiss on the cheek, which instantly put her in a better spot, although her old spot wasn't that great to begin with. Paige's match with Aksana, if you'd even call it a match, was all Paige, from the first time the bell rung to the second, Paige demolished the Lithuanian diva, and finished her off with the Scorpion Cross Lock, putting Aksana through unimaginable pain before forcing her to tap out.

Paige walked back through the curtains, and suddenly felt the sensation of someone wrapping their arms around her waist. Lo and behold, as to her guess, it was her boyfriend Seth, who squeezed his successful girlfriend harder and harder with every second that went by.

"You did amazing out there, honey." Seth whispered into Paige's ear lovingly.

"Awh… thank you, Seth." Paige moaned in happiness.

"And now… I think it's time… we celebrate… what do you think?" Seth mischievously muttered, once more into Paige's ear.

"Well then, what are we bloody doing just standing here? There's a big bus waiting for us." Paige breathlessly said back, with her grabbing Seth by the hand, and dragging him to the bus. Paige and Seth's trip to the bus was detoured a few time whilst Paige was congratulated on her big debut by the likes of Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show and Sheamus. Paige quickly thanked all of them individually, before returning to her near endless journey to the bus. Paige and Seth reached the bus after what seemed like an eternity of walking, and gently pushed their way past AJ, Roman and Dean, and found solace in the back bedroom, with the door locked.

"Well…" AJ uttered, a little lost for words at what they just witnessed.

"Pretend like you don't hear anything, babe. You'll be fine." Dean said.


	8. An Old Friend and A New Relationship

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**May 7th, 2014 - Bus Stop - Cincinnati, Ohio**_

Seth and Paige woke up nearly at the same time, the white sheets of the bed covering their fully naked bodies up.

"Did what I think happen last night happen?" Paige asked, her head elevated on the pillow, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Yes… yes it did." Seth sort of chuckled.

"Huh… no wonder I kinda feel sore. You must've went really hard last night, huh?" Paige, now looking over at her two-toned boyfriend, uttered.

"Babe, I always go hard." Seth chuckled once again.

"Cheeky." Paige rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Cheeky, but cute." Seth defended himself.

"You meant hot." Paige corrected Seth.

"Oh, stop it, you." Seth commented, and hid himself under the covers, making Paige cutely giggle. Paige went under the covers as well, and saw Seth, using the second layer of sheet to hide his face.

"Get out from under there so I can kiss you." Paige pleaded, clutching onto the covers and attempting to pull them off of Seth. When Paige was finally able to pull the covers back, Seth jolted his head forward, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Not if I kiss you first." Seth nodded his head. Paige could only react by shaking her head and slightly smiling. "OK, let's get dressed. Dean wants to spend time with his family today, considering this is his first time home in months." Paige, still smiling from the jump kiss she received from Seth moments ago, nodded her head, sat up a bit, and gathered together her clothing for the day.

Seth, Paige, AJ, Roman and Dean all had a rather interesting day with Dean's family, considering the apple surely didn't fall too far from the tree. In fact, Dean's family was just as, if not more, rowdy and nonchalant than Dean is. Paige felt a little awkward, since she never was good at making small talk with new people, but she seemed to handle her own this time around. Thankfully for her, no one really pointed out Paige's unnaturally pale skin, mainly because she was wearing her black leather jacket and black jeans to accompany, covering most of her body up. Paige occasionally saw Roman step out of the room, head down as he appeared to be doing something on his phone. This finally drove home the point Dean had made a week or so ago; maybe Roman really is lonely. Maybe he does need someone in his life. Paige became even more concerned when Roman slipped out of the Ambrose residence and headed back out to the bus, seeming to want some alone time. Paige alerted Seth of the situation, and the loving couple decided to go check on their good friend.

Seth and Paige entered the bus, fully awaiting to hear sobbing or some sort of warning sign that Roman was sad or lonely or something. However, what they saw was what they had seen as of recent from their usually pumped up friend. He was sitting down, leaning forward to be exact, phone in hand, but he wasn't doing anything on it.

"Roman?... You alright, man?" Seth asked, concerned for the mental well being of his longtime friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Roman effortlessly replied.

"You sure? I mean, I saw you come in here all alone, I thought you could use some company." Paige commented. Paige and Seth were then momentarily frightened when they heard a door shut within the bus. They turned, expecting to see AJ and Dean in the doorway, but there was no remanence of the door being opened or closed. Suddenly, Paige and Seth heard a voice, a voice that was familiar to Seth.

"Baby, do you know where you put your…." The voice said, until they saw Paige and Seth standing there. Paige and Seth's eyes simultaneously widened, with Seth being the one to finally break the silence.

"K…Kaitlyn?" Seth questioned, shocked beyond belief. Sure enough, the former WWE Diva Kaitlyn stood before the three of them. For about ten seconds, the entire room was engulfed with an uncomfortable silence, when suddenly, the door behind Seth and Paige opened, and lo and behold, it was AJ and Dean.

"Hey guys. What's going on…." AJ asked, until there she saw her former best friend and Chickbusters tag team partner. AJ and Dean were frozen still, staring down the former Divas Champion, the same woman who AJ beat to start her historic title run, before AJ found the words to say, or ask in this situation. "What are you doing here?"

"She…." Roman growled and stood up. Roman stepped over towards Kaitlyn, threw his arm around her neck, and gave her a long kiss on the cheek. "She is with me." Roman shocked his friends. Paige, Seth, Dean and AJ all exchanged looks of shock, confusion, a whole array of mixed emotions.

"What?!" The two couples question the newly discovered couple.

"Yeah. Me and PJ had a falling out, we split, Roman was there for me to talk to, and… things happened, and we're here today." Kaitlyn proudly hugged Roman, as Roman's friends were all still in shock.

"Wait… how long has this been going on for?" Seth asked.

"About… a few weeks, now." Kaitlyn admitted.

"Definitely before you and Paige met." Roman added onto Kaitlyn's confession.

"Really? Kaitlyn, why didn't you tell me?" AJ demanded an answer.

"I didn't think you'd approve." Kaitlyn truthfully answered.

"Kaitlyn, that's ridiculous! Of course I approve, you're like a sister to me! You should be able to tell me anything, you know that!" AJ reminded her.

"So, wait… this entire time, whenever you've been on the phone…" Dean began to say, but Roman finished his statement.

"I was texting Kaitlyn the whole time. Oh and also, I know you guys were trying to set me up with someone." Roman uttered.

"Seriously?" Paige inquired.

"Oh yeah. Come on now, you guys don't really think I'm that stupid, right? I heard the conversations, I saw the way you guys were trying to get me to talk to women, at the dinner and whatnot. And you guys seemed really passionate about it, so I let you guys have your fun." Roman revealed that he knew about the plans to set him up with someone.

"Well thanks, dick. That dinner cost me a fortune!" An irate Dean folded his arms, and spoke.

"It's not like you don't earn it back every Monday anyways, right babe?" AJ sarcastically snapped at Dean. Dean lifted his head and took a massive breath, as Paige and AJ high fived directly behind Dean's back.

"OK then… I guess I'll be going then." Kaitlyn said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Oh, you don't have to go." AJ attempted to convince Kaitlyn to stick around. "I mean, you're not doing anything important, or you would've put it on twitter because you're addicted to that stuff. So, why don't you hit the road again and travel with us?" AJ proposed to her former tag team partner. Kaitlyn thought to herself for a moment, before replying.

"I guess I could stick around… I mean, I'm not doing anything right now, besides hanging around you guys anyways, so…. sure. I'll travel with you guys." Kaitlyn agreed with AJ's plan, much to her joy. AJ wanted to go over and hug her former bestie, but Roman was already in the process of doing so.

"And now…. everyone's happy." Paige muttered out loud.


	9. Getting Back on the Same Paige

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**May 12th, 2014 - On the Bus - Greenville, South Carolina **_

"Honey… honey… wake up…." Paige whispered into Seth's ear at about two in the morning. Seth tossed and turned around a bit, and slowly opened his eyes to see her laying there there, staring him directly in the eyes with the blanket over their bodies. Seth, Paige and the rest of the gang decided to rotate in and out of the huge bed in the back of the bus, and on this Monday, it was Paige and Seth's day.

"Hm… Paige. Why did… why did you wake me up?" Seth questioned his British beauty of a girlfriend.

"I needed someone to talk to because I can't sleep." Paige admitted to her two-toned boyfriend, with a concerned look on her face. Even in the dark of the back room of the bus, Seth could see the nervousness and anxiousness on Paige's face, and immediately put his hand on her shoulder gently to try and comfort her.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked while rubbing his hand up and down Paige's bare shoulder and arm.

"I'm afraid…" Paige commented, not daring to continue because she nearly felt like crying.

"Afraid of what? Afraid of messing up tonight on Raw?" Seth expressed his theory.

"No, that's not it at all. I'm afraid.. I'm afraid of losing AJ as a friend." Paige confessed with a crackle in her voice. Paige was good friends with everyone on the bus, but especially with Seth and AJ, who both respectively also saw each other in the brother and sister fashion.

"Aw, baby. You won't lose AJ as a friend. So what if Kaitlyn is back? That doesn't mean you three can't be best friends together." Seth assured her, but she wasn't having any of it. Paige has had people walk out of her life before, and she was jittering with fear at the idea that AJ was one of those people.

"But, she's already paying less attention to me… and I really like her. I mean, she's such a sweet person… I wonder why none of that has rubbed off on Dean, but…" Paige expressed her sadness over possibly losing AJ as a friend. Seth placed his other hand onto Paige's back, and pulled her in for a hug while the couple were still laying down under the covers. Paige intertwined her fingers and rested her hands on Seth's back while she hugged him back.

"Don't worry, honey. Just… talk to AJ, and I'm sure everything will be fine with the both of you." Seth told his distraught young girlfriend. Paige fought back the tears, cocked her head back, and looked at Seth with lost eyes.

"It's no use. She won't even listen to me now. She's too consumed with Kaitlyn, and them catching up." Paige informed Seth.

"You gotta at least try, sweetheart." Seth softly told her. Paige looked at Seth dead in the eyes, and saw the pride in his eyes. Paige knew that Seth knew that she could put this all aside if she talked to AJ and worked out this issue.

"Thank you for being supportive." Paige thanked her boyfriend, who shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Hey. it's what boyfriends do, right?" Paige nodded her head at Seth's words, and hugged him even tighter, eventually falling back asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Later that day -**_

Paige overheard the laughs of AJ as she tried to psych herself up. _Come on, Paige. If you just tell her your concerns,she can't just ignore you. AJ's such a sweet person. She wouldn't do that to anyone. _Paige took a few breaths, before finally womaning up and turning the corner. Paige immediately saw Kaitlyn with AJ, which only made the young diva more nervous. There was no going back now though. She had to do it now or else this friendship wouldn't be a friendship for much longer. Paige walked up behind AJ and tapped her on the shoulder, but AJ completely ignored it. Paige tried once more with the tapping the shoulder method of getting her attention, but AJ waved it off and kept talking to Kaitlyn.

"AJ?" Paige called out her name now.

"Not now, Paige." AJ fastily commented. Paige clenched her fists, and snarled in anger. Paige couldn't take it anymore. Ever since Kaitlyn came back, AJ had been completely ignoring her, and she would take it no longer. Paige leaned her entire head and neck area back, opened her mouth, and let out a massive scream, a scream that definitely got the attention of AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Jesus Paige! What's up with you?!" AJ narrowed her eyebrows.

Paige took a few deep breaths after the scream, and then said, "You know what? If that's what it takes to get your attention nowadays, then forget it." Paige threw her arms up and walked away, stunning both AJ and Kaitlyn. AJ gave Kaitlyn the index finger, signaling that she needs a moment with Paige.

Paige sat at the edge of the bed, tossing her hair back and letting out a big sigh. Paige put her head down slightly, only being able to hear AJ enter the room and not see her.

"Paige? What's up?" AJ claimed the spot next to Paige and sat down next to her. Paige let out another sigh, and upon hearing that, AJ put her hand on Paige's back and began to gently rub it back and forth. Paige began to feel a little bit better, but that still didn't distract her from the fact that this had been the first time in days AJ had paid attention to her.

"Why do you barely pay attention to me anymore?" Paige shot AJ back a question.

"What?" is all AJ could think of responding with.

"You never pay attention to me anymore. You can talk to Kaitlyn and Dean and Seth and Roman… but not me. Not anymore." Paige timidly explained herself. Paige continued to keep her head down, as the thought of AJ getting up and leaving her there kept crossing her mind. But AJ had no such idea.

"Paige, you're being absurd!" AJ said, concerned for her relatively new friend. Paige finally lifted her head, and locked eyes with AJ.

"Am I?" She asked. AJ herself now began to look down at the ground, thinking to herself, and then realizing; she had been ignoring Paige. AJ instantly felt regret and sadness for, albeit unintentionally, ignoring someone who she had grown closer to day by day.

"Oh my god. Paige, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't… I didn't realize I was ignoring you." AJ sincerely apologized for her actions. Paige sniffled back snot and tears, and looked up at AJ.

"I just… I want us to be friends because… you're such a sweet person. You're the sweetest person I've ever met, and I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend, especially since you vouched for me when you didn't even know me." Paige admitted. Paige had taken a liking to AJ ever since meeting her, and all she wanted was for AJ to return the feeling.

"Don't worry, Paige. I'll do my best to be a better friend." AJ promised and spread her arms out for a hug. Paige scooted a bit closer to AJ, and the two friends embraced in a hug.

* * *

Seconds after the hug, AJ and Paige turned to the doorway, where they saw their boyfriends Dean and Seth leaning at the doorway, smiling at their girls getting along again.

"Everything good between you guys?" Seth asked his girlfriend and a girl he considered to be like a sister to him.

"Yep. We're all straight now." AJ smiled, relieved to have fixed their issues out.

"Good." Dean said, while walking in AJ's direction. Dean kneeled down in front of AJ, and pulled her in for a big hug, as Seth did the same with Paige. The gang were all back together, as one unified unit.


	10. Friends Meet Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

_**May 19th, 2014 - Bus - London, England**_

After a long and rather boring flight overseas, the gang arrived in one of the most well known cities in England, London. The group of wrestler, along with the bus driver, went to a nearby rent-a-bus in downtown London, and got themselves a bus for the week on Seth's dime. Seth thought that since his girlfriend is a true Britsh born woman, that he'd pay for the bus this time around. He wasn't gonna let her pay for it, that was for damn sure. The group made themselves at home on the bus, which was a lot bigger than the one they had back in the States. So big in fact, it had two double beds in the back, elating the WWE superstars. All six of them gathered around the main area of the bus, where each member of the Shield found a seat, and their respective girlfriends found a seat in their laps, the group decided to get to the daily schedule.

"OK then. After the dullest flight in the history of mankind, now we get to the fun part. We have a few hours before we have to be at the arena, guys, so what's on the agenda today?" Seth asked out loud. AJ's hand shot up, almost as if they were in high school, and AJ excitedly waved her hand. "AJ, we're not in school. You don't have to raise your hand to be able to speak about our day." Seth minorly chuckled.

"Oh… well, anyways, I wanna go see Big Ben!" AJ announced loudly.

"OK. Turn around then." Dean commented to his small girlfriend. AJ whipped her head around, and sure enough, behind the big clear glass window that was blacked out on the other side so nobody could look in but the group could look out, AJ saw Big Ben, which only got closer as the bus passed by it.

"Check!" AJ shouted out with a giggle.

"OK, AJ's little thing is done, and I personally don't know what we _can _do here, so I'm gonna pass." Dean proclaimed, leaving the floor open for either Roman, Kaitlyn, Seth or Paige to speak up. Yet, Kaitlyn and Roman were too busy kissing to care about the schedule for the day, so it was down to Seth and Paige. Paige knew Seth was gonna say something; she just hoped it wouldn't be what she thought it would be.

"I kinda wanna meet Paige's parents." Seth pitched his idea, which gave Paige huge amount of chills. Paige was hoping he wouldn't say that, but alas, he did. And she knows fully well; whatever Seth wants, he gets. End of story. Paige let out a bit of a sigh, but not big enough for anyone to notice it. "Honey, how far away is Norwich?" Seth clamped his hands around Paige's baby soft stomach, and squeezed lightly.

"Um… not… not too far. I think about… two hours?" Paige stammered, nervous about Seth meeting her parents. Paige's parents were normally cool, but sometimes, they could be really strict and killjoys. Paige wasn't prepared for the horror scene that could occur at her parents house, especially since they were probably fuming at her for her not telling them that she got a job with the WWE. But how could anyone blame her? Everything went so fast, nobody could truly keep up with it.

"Then it's settled. We have, what, four, maybe five hours until the show? We can totally chill there for a little while. " Dean nodded his head, agreeing with Seth's plan. The two couples turned their head to see Roman and Kaitlyn still kissing. They both had become really intimate since Kaitlyn decided to start traveling again, but it was getting a bit annoying at this point.

"Didn't know it was dinner time." Seth attempted to be punny with his method of breaking up the love session between Roman and Kaitlyn, but it didn't work.

"Roman! Kaitlyn!" Paige yelled out, getting the attention of the couple. "We were planning our schedule and you guys completely ignored us!" Paige explained what Kaitlyn and Roman just missed out on while they were almost about to get it on.

"Oh. Sorry. Our bad. What are we doing today?" Kaitlyn apologize and then swiftly asked what the other had planned out for the day.

"We're gonna go chill at Paige's parents house for a bit." AJ nonchalantly answered. Kaitlyn nodded her head, but Roman sat up, as he had to ask a question.

"How long's the drive?"

"Well, we're nearly out of London, and Paige said it's about two hours, so give or take a few minutes." Seth replied, still holding onto his pale-skinned girlfriend. Paige's dark brown eyes paced around, scanning the white carpeted floor of their rent-a-bus. The look on Paige's face read one word; fear. AJ had noticed Paige's face, and nearly immediately read her facial expression. She had seen it before. Everyone had the same look on their face when they were scared.

"Seth, can I have a word with Paige in private really quickly?" AJ said, her tone showing off a bit of her concern. Seth opened his arm, letting Paige slide off his lap and stand up. AJ moved her upper body back, and gave Dean a peck on the lips. AJ whispered something to Dean, but nobody caught it besides the both of them. AJ stood up, but not before Dean gave her a firm spank on the ass. AJ whipped her head back, and flashed Dean a grin along with a sarcastic wag of the finger. She walked over to Paige, grabbed her by the hand, and moved her to the back of the bus. AJ squatted down, and took a seat at the edge of the first white sheeted bed. AJ tapped the area next to her, telling Paige, without words, to have a seat. Paige did so, lowering her lower body to claim the spot next to AJ.

"Why'd you want to talk to me?" Paige said, struggling to say her words.

"Paige, give it up. I saw the look on your face a few moments ago. You looked… so… scared. And, since I said I want to be a better friend to you, and because I legitimately like you and am concerned for you, I wanted to know if you…. wanted to talk about it." AJ quizzed, letting her right hand slide up the space that separated the two beautiful WWE Divas so she could rest her hand at Paige's leg in a friendly and comforting manner.

"I'm afraid that my parents will scare Seth off." Paige confided in AJ, and almost began to break down in tears. AJ ran her hand over Paige's back, and patted her a bit, attempting to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey… don't worry. If anything goes wrong, Dean, Kaitlyn, Roman and I will be there too. You have nothing to fear. Plus, come on… your family can't be worse than Dean's family." AJ informed Paige, and reminded her of the rowdy meeting with Dean's family a short while ago.

"His family wasn't that bad!" In a weird twist of fate, Paige was defending Dean. For a moment, Paige returned to all of the haunting memories of how Dean used to treat her; but that wasn't what mattered. He treated her like a true friend and that's all she cared about.

"OK, let me restate that. They're not bad, they're… loud." AJ used her words better this time around. Paige continued to mope, hopelessly lost in her upsetting thoughts. "Hey, don't mope. Seth wouldn't leave you because of your parents." AJ reassued her distraught friend. To say the least, everyone expected Paige to be happy on this tour, since she got to preform in front of her family and friends, but Paige saw it a whole different way. First and foremost, she didn't want her parents to mess up her relationship with Seth. And secondly, she didn't want to disappoint them on TV. That's right. Paige cared more about her relationship than messing up in front of her parents now. Seth put her on a pedestal constantly, and he made her feel like she lived on cloud nine, and she didn't want that to go away. And, with the words AJ said and with Paige knowing that Seth and her were really, really close, she knew it had to be true.

"Thank you for helping me out, AJ. You're a real friend." Paige graciously hugged AJ, who embrace fully hugged her pale frame back. Paige and AJ broke the hug, and share a smile, until Dean walked into the room.

"Paige, can you give me sometime with AJ?" Dean kindly asked of the British born WWE Diva. Paige stood up and gave Dean a path to stroll at his girlfriend. Paige was about to leave the room, but she decided to take a peek back, when she saw Dean shove AJ down on the bed, and crawl onto her, peppering her neck with kisses. Paige shook her head with a grin, closed the door behind her, and locked the door for AJ and Dean to do their "business".

* * *

Paige, Seth, Roman and Kaitlyn did a very good job at ignoring the various clangs, bangs and the occasional scream or moan coming from the back room, where AJ and Dean were, as Seth jokingly put it, "making crazed love." For a couple of minutes, the moans, the screams, the bangs, they all stopped. Paige, Seth, Roman and Kaitlyn, all with stupid smirks, watched the door, waiting to see something weird or random. Sure enough, Dean came out, wearing only his his jeans that now had multiple holes and rips in them. Dean was also sporting lipstick marks on his pecs, throat, neck and cheeks. Dean took a sigh of pleasure, and looked up to the heavens.

"There is a god." Dean praised to the powers above for what he had just encountered.

"Dean, there's a new trend going on. Yeah, it's called 'Putting on a fucking shirt after having sex so no one has to see the aftermath on your chest!" Seth pointed out the marks on Dean's chest, and the fact that he didn't wear a shirt, which also showed off the beads of sweat that had accumulated on his body. Roman grabbed a random shirt from behind the chair he and Kaitlyn were sitting in, and tossed it to Dean. Dean put on the shirt, but didn't realize that it was one of AJ's "Love Bites" shirts. The gang did their hardest not to laugh at how ridiculous Dean presented himself. I mean, a smug grin, messed up hair, lip stick marks, and a Love Bites shirt, all worn by Dean Ambrose? How could they not have the desire to laugh? Thankfully, AJ jumping on Dean's back gave the quartet the perfect excuse to laugh and not give away that Dean was wearing something he might not have liked.

"How was I?" AJ asked lustfully into Dean's ear.

"Amazing, as usual. You swallow like a champ." Dean teased back, the happy couple both sharing a chuckle.

"TMI! TMI!" Paige covered her ears and shouted out, causing everyone on the bus to laugh out loud. AJ dropped down to the floor behind Dean, and moved around him to see what the contents of his shirt were. AJ let out a cute "Awh…" which confused Dean.

"You're wearing one of my shirts? Oh, baby… I love you so much." AJ cutely expressed and gave Dean a big kiss. Dean nodded his head, and AJ hugged him, with Dean hugging back as if he meant to put the shirt on. AJ jogged over to the couch opposite Seth and Paige to take a seat, and while she had her back turned, Dean glared dead at Roman and flipped him off. Roman gave Dean a chuckle and a thumbs up, as Dean turned to claim his seat next to AJ.

"Where are we?" AJ asked the group of their current location.

"Just outside Norwich. We're like, ten minutes away from Paige's parents house." Kaitlyn told her best friend. AJ nodded her head, and all three women curled up in their man's arms, as they all awaited their arrival in Paige's birth city.

* * *

Paige's eyes shot open, as she was awaken when she felt her the inviting hands of her boyfriend shake her.

"Honey… we're here." Seth muttered softly into her ear. Paige must have dozed off, because it had felt like ten minutes went by in two seconds. Paige raised her head up slowly, and gave Seth a cute gaze.

"Can you carry me?" Paige said, trying to make her Norwich accent sound cute. Paige had seen AJ toy with Dean by using this special voice she had created, which was one of the most adorable things to practically anyone within an earshot of it. So, Paige decided to give it a go, and it did work, as Seth picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the front door, where he set her back down on her feet. Roman, Kaitlyn, Dean, AJ and Seth all stood behind Paige, awaiting for her to knock on the door. Paige's parents were expecting the six of them, but they still weren't ready at the teeth to open the door for them. Paige knocked on the door, and was greeted by her mother, and some shouting in the distance.

"Paige! Honey, come on in!" Paige's mother, better known by her ring name Sweet Saraya, waved in her daughter and her friends, who were all pleased with the initial vibe they got from the residence. That is, until two males, one who looked to be in his twenties, and one who looked to be in his thirties came storming in, as the older one seemed to be chasing the younger one. "Oh, excuse that. Those would be my other children. Well, one's not mine. He's my step-son, but I treat him like a son." Saraya told Paige and the others to ignore the hyperactiveness of her other children. "Zak! Roy! Stop that! We have company, dammit!" Saraya yelled, her words echoing throughout the house like she had wanted. Suddenly, the two men came to a sliding stop right in front of everyone, the elder trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, mum. I was just trying to help Roy get his stamina back up." Zak apologized to his mother, as he held something rather colorful in his right hand.

"By stealing my ring trunks!?" Roy shouted out, and then snatched his ring trunks back from his younger brother.

"You weren't cooperating!" Zak defended his actions. Paige shook her head with a smile, and then walked over to her slightly older brother, and put her arm around him.

"Guys, these are my goofy brothers Roy and Zak. Guys, these are my friends AJ, Kaitlyn, Roman, Dean, and Seth." Paige introduced everyone to each other, trying her hardest not to give anything away when she said her boyfriend's name. Everyone greeted each other with various waves and gestures. "And now… I think it's time you met…. my children." Paige announced, shocking all of her friends.

"Huh?" Seth asked, trying not to be too obvious that he was really, really confused. Seth was never informed about children. Children? No. She couldn't just leave kids here while she was in America. Right?

"Yeah. Hold up." Paige held her finger up, before using the same finger and her thumb to whistle. All of Paige's fellow co-workers stood around, until a loud clicking noise began to sound from the kitchen. The noises got closer and closer together, and soon, a boston terrier and whippet mix of a dog came flying into the room, all over Paige. Paige squatted down, and attempted to hug the dog, but the dog was freaking out too much that she couldn't get a good grip on him. "Seth, Roman, Dean, AJ, Kaitlyn… meet my baby, Sooki." Paige rubbed the dog's fur and turned him to face her friends. "Say hi, Sooki." Paige whispered in her dog's ear, as her dog began to bark at her friends. Paige began to and then lost full control of Sooki, as he made a beeline for Seth, and started to sniff him out. Paige and her family weren't concerned at all, seeing as how Sooki was always a calm and non-violent pup. Paige pulled Sooki back by the collar lightly, and the dog retracted back. "OK, run along now." Paige let Sooki roam throughout the house, as he headed towards the living room, which Paige and everyone else followed him in their as well. Everyone found a seat except for Saraya, who went to go make snacks for everyone.

"So, how's life been, sis?" Zak asked his sister.

"Not too bad." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah… especially since you've been on WWE TV for a while now, right?" Roy said, sending cold chills down his sister's spine. _They know?! Oh god… _Paige frantically told herself. Roy saw the concern and shock come over his sister's facial expressions, her body positioning, everything about her. "Paige, calm down. We're not mad. Mum would've liked a bit more forewarning, but we trust if you knew all of this stuff was happening, you would've called." Roy eased his sister's nerves.

"Paige! Sweetheart, can you come help me with the snacks?!" Paige's mother loudly asked from across the hall. Paige shot up to her feet, and jogged into the kitchen at her mother's call. "Can you help me by sorting out the chips for the dip?"

"Sure thing, mama." Paige agreed, and headed to her mothers side to do her part. "Hey, where's dad?" Paige wondered out loud.

"Oh, he's upstairs, catching up on sleep. He knows you'll be in town tomorrow, so he had plans to see you then." Paige's mother told her young daughter, who nodded her head and went back to the task at hand. It wouldn't be long until Saraya spoke up once again though. "So, honey… found anyone special yet?" Paige's eyes lit up with fear, as she stammered to get her words out.

"No… no, not yet." Paige timidly replied, trying to make it seem as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What about that two toned boy you're with?" Saraya pointed out Seth in particular. It was obvious Paige's mother was onto her daughter, but on the off chance this was all a guess, Paige decided to play it cool.

"Who, Seth? Oh, no… He's just a… a friend, that's all." Paige lied. Saraya let out a little chuckle, and put down the spoon she was using to mix the dip that she had made for everyone so that she could turn towards her only daughter.

"Honey, relax. I know that you're dating that boy." Saraya put one hand on her right hip and confessed to her daughter.

"How'd you know?" Paige caved in and admitted.

"Honey, Sooki doesn't act that way around just anyone. Sooki purposely sook Seth out and sniffed him down, because Sooki smelled your scent on him. I could tell since then." Saraya explained how she came to her conclusion. "And, don't worry. It's not like I don't approve of this relationship. So long as he makes you happy, I'm happy." Paige smiled knowing her mother approved of her relationship with Seth. Paige quickly hugged her mother, and then they both returned to the living room with food.

* * *

The rest of the time at Paige's place was laid back, the complete opposite than when the group went to Dean's house. Paige was relieved to be able to sit with Seth's arm around her, and have no backlash like she expected. Paige and the group eventually departed from the Knight Residence and headed back to the bus.

"Onto the arena." Paige announced.


End file.
